A generic exhaust gas recirculation line is known from EP 2 133 547 A1, in the case of which an exhaust gas recirculation module is assembled as a unit in an intake line between the upstream part and the downstream part of an air inlet system. The exhaust gas recirculation module comprises an inlet opening for an air flow and an inlet opening for an exhaust gas flow. The exhaust gas recirculation module also comprises a mixing arrangement, which serves to mix the exhaust gas introduced via the exhaust gas inlet opening and the air introduced via the air inlet opening. The exhaust gas recirculation module further comprises an outlet opening, from which the flow of exhaust gas and air, which is mixed by the mixing arrangement, can escape from the exhaust gas recirculation module.
Exhaust gas is guided back into the intake line after the cooling in an exhaust gas recirculation cooler. It is necessary thereby to mix the recirculated exhaust gas with new intake air. For this purpose, a deflector or another mixing arrangement is used for the most part, which mixes the exhaust gas with the new intake air before the mixed flow of new intake air and exhaust gas is guided back into an internal combustion engine via the intake line. It is disadvantageous hereby that these components have to be assembled separately. This represents an additional step in the production process of an exhaust gas recirculation cooler, which is costly as well as time-consuming.
It is in particular a disadvantage in the prior art that high costs are created or that the assembly effort for this mixing arrangement in the intake line is very high, respectively, as a result of the assembly of a mixing arrangement.